10 Arguments imparables pour
by Nouni
Summary: 10 arguments imparables pour m'élire parrain officiel de Harry Potter by Sirius Black le Magnifique. OS.


**_Hey hey hey!_**

**_Et oui me revoilà avec une série de courts chapitres ayant pour sujet: '10 arguments imparables pour…'_**

**_je sais que déja des choses comme ça ont été réalisées mais j'avais envie de m'essayer à ça et puis, c'est avant tout une idée que j'ai eu, ou plutôt une illumination, hier soir! _**

**_Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi sauf les caractères que j'ai pu imaginer à mes acteurs! -_**

**_Les -...- en italique introduisent les actions des personnages

* * *

_**

**10 Arguments imparables pour... **

M'élire Parrain Officiel de Harry Potter, by Sirius Black.

1- Je suis le plus beau gosse que la Terre ait porté _-clin d'oeil charmeur-_ et donc, fort de cette qualité, j'inculquerai à mon cher neveu toutes les méthodes de drague possibles et imaginables ; allant du parfait sourire ravageur à la demande en mariage au clair de Lune.

2- Je suis tout de même le meilleur ami de James donc il est logique et dirons-nous **préférable **_-sourire carnassier- _à notre amitié si tu m'accordais ce souhait cher Cornichou. Imagine que je révèle tes plus grands secrets par mégarde... Oups!

3- Je doute que vous ayez le courage d'en faire un autre donc vous devez absolument me nommer parrain car c'est ma seule chance de prouver ô combien je suis le mec le plus génial et le meilleur ami d'un des plus grands Auror de ce temps ! Imaginez la montée fulgurante de ma côte de popularité ; qui est, soulignons-le déjà bien élevée… _-bombe le torse d'un air avantageur, du moins le pense-t-il...-_

4- Et _-se gratte la tête avec un air particulièrement concentré-_ Il parait que les femmes adorent les hommes qui veulent s'engager et donc désirent des enfants… Par conséquent, il serait judicieux d'aller me balader innocemment avec ce freluquet dans un parc pour drag… l'emmener prendre l'air par exemple. Non mais regardez-le il est tout palot !

5- Quand vous voudrez avoir un petit moment à vous pour… _-sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, hurlant de douleur-_ Ah non Jameschou, pas les oreilles! Donc je disais que je pourrais m'occuper de la larve… _-essaie d'esquiver les coups de pantoufle-_Mais non Lily, je rigolais, c'est… euh un petit _ange_ que nous avons là ! Je suis la meilleure baby-sitter au monde : je sais changer les couches, Ah oui mais non là maintenant tout de suite, je ne peux pas… j'ai… hm… un rhume oui c'est ça et je ne voudrai pas contaminer le petit ! Donc je sais aussi chanter une berceuse, raconter des histoires d'horreur… _-se contorsionne de nouveau sous une attaque vicieuse-_ non non des **contes de fées** et… ahem… tout un tas d'autres choses !

6- Et puis de toute façon, avouez-le vous n'avez pas d'autres pauvres victimes à qui léguer la **très** lourde tache de s'occuper de ce petit démon qui s'acharne à me tirer les cheveux ; alala si mon fan-club voyait comment ce petit est jaloux de ma beauté ! _-s'interrompt pensivement-_ Quoi que non, je ne leur présenterai pas Harry puisqu'elles m'abandonneraient toutes pour ce microbe avec trois poils sur la tête !

7-_ -lève un index accusateur en l'air- _Laissez-moi vous poser une petite question : c'est grâce à qui que vous êtes ensemble et donc que ce petit existe hein ?! Et oui, ne vous remuez pas la cervelle quinze fois, c'est MOI ! Donc vous me devez une fière chandelle et un Maraudeur tient toujours ses dettes donc James Potter, tu vas exaucer **tout de suite** ma requête !

8- Et, bien sur, moi qui suis resté si jeune (mais pas gamin, entendons-le bien !) dans ma tête, je serai la mémoire de nos jeunes années. Ce jeune homme que voici connaîtra les plus grandes farces des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard, ceux que l'ont pas oublié : les Géniaux Maraudeurs ! La finesse, la ruse, la discrétion, la haine des Serpen… euh la** fraternité** lui seront appris par moi-même, Maître en la matière !-_toise le couple à ses côtés et prend un air supérieur-_

9- Et puis si vous n'acceptez pas, j'envahirai tous les jours votre maison, aux moments les plus **propices**_-clin d'oeil suggestif, se baisse pour esquiver une baffe-_ à la création d'un petit frère pour Harry… Je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez plus jamais la paix en refaisant toutes les mauvaises blagues qui ont été infligées à Servilo ! Tu te rappelles l'histoire du tutu Jameschou ?...

10- Oh et puis j'en ai marre de votre air sceptique ! Je serai si mauvais que ça ?! Et bien vous pouvez le garder votre petit homme en culottes courtes ! Le Grand, le Génialissime Sirius Black s'en va dignement fêter son désespoir dans le Whisky Pur Feu ! Bon débarras tiens ! _-bombe le torse une dernière fois, part en prenant un air digne, s'empierge dans un balai et s'écroule lamentablement au sol...-_

* * *

**_Et voilaaa! Un autre chapitre est prévu, à vous de me dire si oui ou non il sera publié..._**

**_Merci davoir lu et laissez une review si vous vous sentez l'âme du poète! xD_**

**_Nouni_**


End file.
